yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 094
"Keeping a Promise, Part 1", known as "Recollections, Entrusted with a Friend's Dying Wish" in Japan, is the ninety-fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The man who died (disappeared into the Netherworld in the English dub) was Robert Pearson, a man whom Crow was indebted to, leading Mina and Trudge, who are in charge of the investigation, to question Crow. Trudge and Mina say they heard the criminal used a card called "Crimson Mefist", and hand Crow a photograph of the card, but Crow says he had never heard of the card. The search for the criminal starts, leading him to visit Bolton, an old friend of Crow who had worked with Pearson. At first, Bolton tries to avoid the subject of Pearson's death (disappearance in the dub) but when he realizes that Crow won't give up until he finds the criminal, Bolton agrees to tell him who it is if Crow beats him in a duel. However, if Bolton wins, Crow will have to give Bolton "Black-Winged Dragon". Featured Duels Bolton vs. Crow Hogan Turn 1: Bolton Bolton draws "White Warrior - Fog the Treasure Shield" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/300/2000) in Defense Position. He then sets two cards. Turn 2: Crow Crow draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bolton's SPC: 0 → 1; Crow's SPC: 0 → 1). Since Bolton controls monsters and Crow doesn't, he Normal Summons "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" ( 5/2000/900) in Attack Position without Tributing. Since Crow controls a Blackwing monster, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" ( 4/1700/800) in Attack Position. Crow's hand contains "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield", "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame", and "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak". Crow activates the effect of "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" to increase the ATK of "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" by the ATK of every "Blackwing" monster on the field except itself ("Blackwing - Bora the Spear": 1700 → 3700/800) until the End Phase, but Bolton activates his face-down "Whiteout" to negate the effects of any monster Crow controls if it targets a card in Crow's hand, Graveyard, or field ("Blackwing - Bora the Spear": 3700 → 1700/800). Turn 3: Bolton Bolton draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Bolton's SPC: 1 → 2; Crow's SPC: 1 → 2). Bolton then Normal Summons "White Warrior - Hail the Iron Hammer" ( 4/1800/1600) in Attack Position. Bolton then activates his face-down "Sacred Arrow". Now during each End Phase, both players will take 400 damage for every monster that was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard that turn. "White Warrior - Hail the Iron Hammer" attacks and destroys "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (Crow 4000 → 3900). Since "Hail the Iron Hammer" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing Bolton to destroy "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn". On Bolton's End Phase, the effect of "Sacred Arrow" activates (Crow 3900 → 3100). Robert Pearson and Bolton vs. two unknown opponents Duel already in progress. Bolton controls "White Warrior - Hail the Iron Hammer" ( 4/1800/1600) in Attack Position while Pearson controls "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" ( 4/1700/800), "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" ( 3/1300/400), "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" ( 2/500/800), "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" ( 4/1800/1200), and "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" ( 5/2000/900) in Attack Position as well as a set card. Bolton's turn "Hail the Iron Hammer" attacks the opponent directly. Pearson then activates "Shadow Dance" to inflict 1000 more damage to the opponent. An unknown amount of time passes. All monsters controlled by Bolton and Pearson have been removed from the field through unknown means. Both opponents now have 2050 and 1350 Life Points respectively. Pearson's turn Pearson Synchro Summons "Black-Winged Dragon" ( 2800/1600) in Attack Position. "Black-Winged Dragon" attacks both opponents directly through an unknown effect (Opponent 1 2050 → 0; Opponent 2 1350 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the English dub, the story is changed to say Pearson disappeared in a purple glow rather than dying in a fire, thus anything shown during the fire is cut. * At the beginning of the episode, the gravestones in the cemetery Crow was standing at were removed in the English dub. * In both versions, "Crimson Mefist" could deal real damage to players. In the original, the card's damage sent Pearson flying into a lantern, which started a fire. In the dub, it was instead stated that the card could send people to the Netherworld. * In the dub, when Crow is thrown out of Bolton's building and then tells the security guards that he has business with Bolton, one of the guards sarcastically remarks "Sure ya do, and I got dinner plans with Seto Kaiba!" * The woman dancing at the club where Bolton was conducting business is cut * The bottle of alcohol Bolton has is changed to water. * The scene of Crow getting hit by the thug is cut. * A close-up of Crow's face after getting hit by the effect of Bolton's "Sacred Arrow" is cut. * The cry of "Black-Winged Dragon" is toned down a bit. Errors * In the English dub, in a flashback of Pearson summoning "Black-Winged Dragon" the original Japanese card is shown. This was corrected in a flashback later in the episode where the same scene was shown as Pearson defeated two thugs. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.